yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuma Tsukumo's Decks
Yuma Tsukumo's Deck has been influenced greatly by the "Number" cards, while focusing on his strategy to Summon his "Syllable" monsters to perform an Xyz Summon. When Yuma Dueled Reginald Kastle, Astral eventually appeared alongside him, giving him access to the powerful "Numbers". When Astral is fighting with Yuma, he can also upgrade his ace monster "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray" when they believe in their possibilities. Anime First Syllable Yuma originally uses a Number/Syllable Deck, the "Syllable's" being series of cards which have repetitive names e.g. Gogogo (some of his monsters can only be "Syllables" with their Japanese pronunciations, e.g. "Full Elf" - "furuerufu"). It is supported with a lot of ATK increasing cards such as "Wonder Wand", and Trap Cards which protect his monsters from destruction such as "Bye Bye Damage". It contains some support for his "Gagaga" monsters later on. Yuma originally played a different Deck. He decided to use his father's Deck in his first Duel against Reginald Kastle. After that Duel, he keeps using this Deck instead of his original one. This Deck was later replaced by a new version after Yuma received a large amount of new cards from Rokujuro when he defeated Yamikawa and protected the Duel Lodge. Second Syllable After saving the Duel Lodge, Rokujuro gave Yuma the "Duel Lodge secret Deck", stating it is appropriate for him. Bronk Stone believes Yuma can improve his Deck with this one for the WDC. Yuma combined this secret Deck with his first one. He has also started adding Xyz anti-support cards to help fight against the "Numbers" and other Xyz Monsters. The Deck also appears to support Yuma's Syllable archetypes more such as the "Gagaga" and "Gogogo" archetypes. World Duel Carnival For the World Duel Carnival, Yuma further upgraded his Deck for the competition that he was about to face. This includes a large array of anti-Xyz cards as Xyz Monsters are popular within the tournament as well as to collect the "Number" archetype easily. Furthermore, he runs Rank 3 Fiend-Type Xyz Monsters that have a musical theme to them, which also have effects that work against Xyz Monsters (eg. "String Devil Muzumuzu Rhythm"). Accessible Numbers Yuma's Deck is constantly being upgraded by obtaining "Number" cards from various Duelists he faces. When Yuma defeats "Number" holders, Astral absorbs their "Numbers", giving Yuma access to them. Yuma has access to them while Astral is fighting alongside him in a Duel. Yuma can also use them without Astral's presence but only if Astral sends them to him. So far he collected twelve "Numbers". Though he has access to them, he has only played three of the base "Numbers" alongside one upgraded form. Statue In order to improve his skills, Yuma Dueled Rokujuro in a Statue Duel. He used a Statue Deck consisting of "Statue" versions of "Dark Magician" monsters and other wooden cards from the latter's Duel Lodge card collection. Manga Yuma's manga Deck is quite similar to his anime Deck, as it features both "Syllable" monsters and the "Number" cards. Video games Duel Terminals Xyz Startup!! Sacred Star Knights!! Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction V Jump Magazine References Notes Category:Characters' Decks